Before U Go (Song Fiction)
by RulesBreaker13
Summary: This ff inspired from TVXQ's song, Before U Go. YUNJAE IS REAL. RnR juseyo. If you feel it's a burden that all my senses are focused only on you, I will leave now If I made you suffer 'cause I couldn't control my feelings, I will go now


A short fict. Inspired from TVXQ's song, Before U Go.

Before U Go

Rhein-Tang

그대만 바라보는 것이 부담스럽다고 느낀다면 난  
이제 그만 떠날게  
내 감정을 다스리지 못해 그댈 괴롭게 했던 거라면  
이제 난 물러날게

If you feel it's a burden that all my senses are focused only on you,  
I will leave now  
If I made you suffer 'cause I couldn't control my feelings,  
I will go now

Hanya ada keheningan yang menjemukan di ruangan itu. Sesekali Yunho mengehela nafas dan memijit kepalanya perlahan. Sampai kapan ia harus berada di sini tanpa kegiatan berarti? _Membosankan sekali, _pikirnya. Hampir saja ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata ketika pandangannya sekilas menangkap sebentuk raut wajah yang membuatnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

Jaejoong mengerang frustasi melihat lembaran kertas musik yang terletak di atas meja yang ada di depannya. Sudah berlalu setidaknya tiga setengah jam sejak Junsu meminta tolong padanya untuk me-review kembali beberapa lagu karangannya. Junsu beralasan bahwa Jaejoong memiliki selera musik yang bagus. Maka dari itu dengan memasang jurus 'bambaiya'(?), kurang dari lima menit akhirnya Jaejoong mengalah. Tak lupa, untuk menemani ia mengajak Yunho turut serta.

Dan di sinilah mereka, sebuah ruangan yang cukup nyaman sebenarnya. Dengan interior yang mewah berisi properti lengkap bagi mereka yang bekerja di bidang entertainment, khususnya musik.

Awalnya Yunho setuju setuju saja dan malah sedikit senang. Karena setelah kemarin-kemarin mereka sibuk dengan jadwal, di hari libur ini akhirnya ia bisa berduaan dengan Jaejoong-nya. Ya, Jaejoognya (YUNJAE IS REAL!). Namun seiring waktu, harapan itu pupus ketika dengan segera Jaejoong larut dalam lembaran kertas musik Junsu, mengabaikan kehadiran Yunho yang duduk di sebrangnya.

Hampir saja Yunho memutuskan untuk tidur ketika menangkap seraut wajah Jaejoong yang mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya frustasi. Berusaha ia tahan tawanya saat Jaejoong menggerak-gerakkan pout dengan menggemaskan. Rasa kantuk yang menyerang digantikan dengan jalaran rasa hangat di rongga dadanya.

Kini Jaejoong malah meniup-niup dahinya memainkan poni. Yunho yang memperhatikan Jaejoong semakin geram melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang menggemaskan. Desiran darah di jantungnya mengalir cepat sehingga menyebabkan degupan yang tak biasa. Memang, bersama Jaejoong selalu tak biasa, pikirnya.

"Ya! Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku, eoh?" kata Jaejoong sambil tetap mempertahankan pouts-nya.

"Aniya, kau lucu Boo..." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum dan mendekapkan tangan di dadanya, memperhatikan Jaejoong dengan lebih intens.

"Maksudmu seperti ini?" Jaejoong yang tadi sedikit merileks-kan bibirnya kembali membuat sebuah pouts, tak lupa menggerak-gerakkan seperti gerakan ikan koi di dalam akuarium.

"Boo..." Yunho menggeram frustasi, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mengitari meja yang menjadi penghalang. Dihempaskan pantatnya secara nyaman di sebelah Jaejoong. Tangan kanannya menyebrang melingkari bahu Jaejoong. Direngkuhnya namja berparas cantik itu dalam pelukannya dengan erat. Yunho tak tau aroma apa itu, yang jelas ia menamai aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong sebagai aroma 'Jaejoong'.

Dengan sayang Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong dan merasakan aromanya kuat-kuat. Posisi seperti inilah yang selalu membuatnya nyaman setengah mati. Dirasakannya lengan Jaejoong yang melingkar di perutnya, mencari posisi nyaman juga.

"Kau membuatku 'ingin' Jae...pouts-mu benar-benar menggodaku, kau tau?" Yunho menyisiri rambut halus Jaejoong perlahan. Dalam dekapannya Yunho bisa merasakan anggukan kecil Jaejoong.

"Arasseo" jawab Jaejoong.

Hening kembali tercipta, waktu membiarkan mereka dalam posisi untuk saling memberi kenyamanan satu sama lain.

"Yun..." Jaejoong berkata lirih, ia surukkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho.

"Hm...ne?" balas Yunho.

"Aku capek," ujar Jaejoong singkat. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap sepasang mata musang milik Yunho. Tatapan mereka bersirobok, mendentumkan jantung masing-masing.

"Tidurlah barang sejenak, aku akan tetap memelukmu," Yunho memegang dagu Jaejoong dengan lembut, diperhatikannya sepasang doe eyes Jaejoong yang begitu menggemaskan. Pandangannya beralih pada bibir cherry Jaejoong yang mengatup. Jaejoong sudah menutup matanya saat dirasa wajah Yunho yang mendekat, membuat hangat nafas laki-laki manly itu menerpa wajahnya yang mengeluarkan semburat merah seiring semakin dekatnya jarak diantara mereka. Yunho bisa merasakan cengkraman Jaejoong di kerah kemejanya semakin mengerat...

BRRUUUAAAAKKKKK!

Yunho dan Jaejoong seketika terperanjat mendengar suara keras yang menginterupsi mereka. Dari sofa yang mereka tempati, terlihat pintu ruangan menjeblak dengan tidak wajarnya. Di depan pintu berdiri seorang namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata dengan raut wajah yang tidak dapat di deskripsikan.

Rangkulan Yunho pada Jaejoong terlepas begitu menyadari Changmin, sang magnae TVXQ-lah yang membuka paksa pintu ruangan dengan tidak wajar. Dengan wajah tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali, ia mendekati Jaejoong dan menarik tangannya hingga berdiri.

Jaejoong yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar menurut saja ketika Changmin membawa ia kedalam pelukannya. Dan Yunho hanya bisa terbengong melihat itu semua.

"Hyung... Jae hyung... aku kangen sekali padamu" kata Changmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong yang notaben-nya lebih pendek darinya.

Plakk!

"Argh~ appo..." Changmin meringis kecil ketika dirasakannya sebuah jitakan mampir di kepalanya. Dilihatnya Yunho sedang berkacak pinggang menatap dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Magnae evil! Ya! Apa kau tidak lihat apa yang sedang kulakukan dengan Jaejoongku hah?" Yunho berdecak kesal karena dengan seenaknya Changmin mengganggu waktunya dengan Jaejoong.

"Eoh? Ada Yunho hyung ternyata. Mian aku tidak sadar ada Yunho hyung di sini" balas Changmin dengan nada tak kalah kesal karena sekarang Jaejoong telah kembali ke dalam pelukan pemiliknya(?).

"Mwo? Kau ti..."

"Yun, sudahlah" Jaejoong memotong kalimat Yunho cepat sebelum perang leader-magnae pecah. Ia menepuk dada Yunho untuk menenangkan namja itu.

"Changmin-ah, ada apa? Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?" kini Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada Changmin. Sedang yang ditatap masih mendengus kesal.

"Ya hyung! Aku ini sedang capek, kalian sih enak langsung pulang ke dorm, sedangkan aku harus menjalani beberapa pemotretan yang melelahkan! Apa kalian tidak kasihan padaku? Aku lapar hyung. Yoochun hyung dan Junsu hyung tidak bisa diandalkan. Aku kesini untuk mencari Jaejoong hyung... Jae hyung... aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku lapar sekali hyung... rasanya seperti tak kuat hidup..." Changmin memegangi perutnya sambil menatap melas pada kedua hyung di depannya, terutama Jaejoong.

"Dan kau Yunho hyung... janganlah terlalu egois terhadap Jae hyung. Dia memang milikmu, tapi apakah kau tidak berpikir tentang magnaemu ini, huh?" lanjut Changmin lagi.

Yunho dan Jaejoong yang ditatap hanya bisa memasang wajah sama nelangsanya dengan Changmin. Mereka kira Changmin benar-benar dalam suatu kondisi gawat darurat antara hidup dan mati. Ternyata masalahnya memang dari dulu sama saja, kelaparan.

"Uhm... baiklah, aku akan siapkan makanan untukmu Min-ah. Tunggulah sejenak, arasseo" Jaejoong yang luluh dengan wajah nelangsa Changmin akhirnya melepaskan tautan jarinya dengan Yunho dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Jaejoongie... ya! Boo, haish!" Yunho menggeram frustasi tak berhasil mencegah Jaejoong meninggalkannya.

Pandangan Yunho beralih pada sosok Changmin yang kini merebahkan dirinya di sofa yang tadi ia tempati bersama Jaejoong. Ia berdecak kesal betapa beberapa menit yang lalu di sanalah ia dan Jaejoongienya berpelukan mesra.

"Hyung... daripada kau berdiri diam di sana, mengapa tak ada inisiatif untuk memijatku? Kebetulan kakiku pegal sekali" Changmin menatap Yunho yang berdiri tak jauh darinya (tahu foto Changmin pakai baju hijau dengan kupluk seperti anak bayi berwarna hijau, lalu tangannya di tangkupkan di depan? Bayangkan wkspresi Changmin saat itu *makan Changmin*).

"M-mwo?" Yunho memandang aneh pada Changmin. Sedetik yang lalu bocah ini seperti kehilangan harapan hidup. Dan detik ini ia bertingkah layaknya seorang penguasa. Hey, harusnya ia sadar siapa yang leader diantara mereka.

"Tapi seharusnya hyung sadar, ada alasan mengapa fans menjulukiku the evil magnae..." Changmin berkata acuh seperti bisa menebak pikiran Yunho.

"Neo jinjja... haish!" dengan wajah ditekuk sebal, Yunho melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Tak lupa ia sempatkan untuk melempar sebuah buku musik yang cukup tebal kearah changmin.

"Aww! Yaaaa! Yunho hyung!" masih Yunho dengar teriak kesakitan Changmin, namun tak ia pedulikan. Dengan tertawa senang, dihampirinya Jaejoong yang sedang berkutat serius di dapur.

Yunho meredam derap langkah kakinya, dengan perlahan ia mendekati sosok namja cantik yang sedang menggunakan apron berwarna merah menyala, warna kesatuan fans mereka, Cassieopeia.

"Boo..." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Kedua tangannya ia satukan di perut Jaejoong, kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu Jaejoong sambil sesekali mengendus aroma leher Jaejoong.

"Yunho ya! Aku sedang konsentrasi memasak. Kasihan Changmin, makanan ini harus segera tersaji" Jaejoong yang tadinya berjengit kaget kini malah kesal pada Yunho karena mengganggu acara masaknya. Bukannya tidak suka, sebenarnya ia juga merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Changmin tadi. Hanya saja dipergoki Changmin sedang bermesraan membuatnya malu, daripada itu akhirnya dia mengalah dan di sinilah ia sekarang, menyiapkan pesanan Changmin.

"Jadi sekarang kau lebih memilih memperhatikan Changmin daripada aku? Begitu Boo?" ujar Yunho tidak suka. Demi apapun ia merasa dibodohi oleh anggota termuda grup vokal mereka itu.

Jaejoong menggeliat tak nyaman di pelukan Yunho, "Bukan begitu Yunho-ya. Kau tidak lihat betapa menyedihkan keadaannya?" ujar Jaejoong. Yah... beginilah Yunhonya yang manja.

Yunho mendengus kesal menerpa leher kanan Jaejoong, dan itu membuat Jaejoong merinding kegelian.

"Harusnya kau tahu yang menyedihkan itu aku Boo..." Yunho berkata lirih sambil melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Dengan sedikit kesal ia berbalik badan dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih sibuk dengan piring di genggamannya.

Greeepp

Yunho merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, senyumnya terkembang sedikit mengetahui siapa orang itu. Dapat dirasakannya detak jantung sang pemeluk yang tidak beraturan.

"Boo, masakanmu bisa gosong" ucap Yunho lembut sambil mengelus lengan Jaejoong yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Nada khawatir Yunho sebenarnya samaran, dalam hati ia sangat girang ketika Jaejoong memeluknya seperti itu.

"Masakannya sudah matang, hanya tinggal dipindah ke piring saja. Lagipula jika benar gosong, aku akan menyuruh food monster itu untuk membeli makanan di luar saja daripada kau marah," Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukan dan membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Yunho.

Yunho yang mendengar itu seketika sumringah. Jaejoongnya memang yang terbaik.

"Rasanya tidak akan mungkin aku marah padamu Boo..." Yunho merendahkan suaranya, ia berusaha melepaskan tautan jemari Jaejoong. Ia ingin melihat wajah Jaejoong.

"Boo..." Yunho menangkupkan wajah Jaejoong dan menatap sepasang doe eyes itu lembut. Jaejoong yang ditatap begitu merasa gerah. Tanpa disadari semburat merah kembali menghiasi kedua pipi putihnya.

"Y-Yun..a, jangan memanggilku Boo... seperti memanggil hantu saja, eoh?" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Sebenarnya tidak benar benar sebal sih, hanya saja ditatap Yunho seperti itu rasanya memalukan sekali.

"Kau gugup Boo? Aku tidak memanggil hantu. Itu panggilan kesayangan untuk seseorang yang kucintai," Yunho tertawa kecil melihat Jaejoong yang mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sambil melirik ke banyak arah dalam waktu singkat, tanda Jaejoongnya sedang gugup.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya semakin gugup. Ia benar benar tidak taahn ditatap Yunho seperti ini, membuatnya ingin lari saja, "Tidak, siapa bilang? Yunho, kau menyebalkan. Ck" Jaejoong berusaha memasang tampang sebal, namun yang ada justru mengundang tawa Yunho semakin menjadi.

"Yun! Kau menyebalkan," Jaejoong yang semakin kelabakan menutupi kegugupannya hanya bisa menggerang pasrah. Ia yakin wajahnya memerah sekarang, memalukan.

"Kau tahu? Aku suka saat wajahmu seperti ini, malu-malu dengan bibir cemberut dan pipi yang memerah. Harusnya kau sadari betapa menggemaskannya wajahmu dan betapa berbahayanya menunjukkan raut wajah seperti itu dihadapanku, Boo sayang" Yunho memberikan penekanan pada kalimat 'Boo sayang', dan itu sukses membuat Jaejoong diam mematung meski sesuatu di dalam rongga dadanya berdegup kencang sekali.

Perlahan Yunho merendahkan wajahnya sejajar dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong bisa merasakan terpaan hangat nafas memburu Yunho di wajahnya. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya bergerak melingkari pinggul Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho sendiri meraih tengkuk Jaejoong untuk mempersempit jarak.

Tak hanya Jaejoong, sebenarnya Yunho juga gugup setengah mati sekarang. Mati-matian ia meredam detak jantung yang berdetak keterlaluan. Keringat dingin merembes di kedua pelipis, padahal sekarang adalah musim gugur yang notaben cuacanya dingin.

Yang dirasa adalah hanya ada mereka sekarang. Hanya mereka yang berada di dalam dimensi itu. Dimensi ruang dan waktu yang tercipta sedemikian adanya.

Yunho mengelus tengkuk Jaejoong perlahan, dan sedikit membuat Jaejoong terlonjak. Jaejoongpun semakin kuat meremas kemeja Yunho bagian belakang.

Kini wajah mereka sudah tidak ada jarak yang berarti. Yunho sedikit memiringkan wajahnya agar dapat meraih posisi yang pas. Sedang itu Jaejoong hanya mengikuti apa yang Yunho lakukan.

"Buka matamu Boo..." ucap Yunho lirih.

"..." Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya langsung menatap mata musang Yunho yang menatap tajam kearahnya. Jarak mereka yang sudah begitu dekat menyulitkan Jaejoong untuk fokus pada mata sebelah kiri atau kanan milik Yunho. Berbeda dengan Yunho yang sudah sejak tadi mengunci mata Jaejoong.

Doe eyes dan mata musang itu bersirobok dan melemparkan mereka pada dunia mereka sendiri. Sedikit lagi, Yunho memajukan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong...

"JAEJOONG HYUUUUUUUUUUUNG!"

Gubbrraakkk! Praaaaangg!

Yunho yang membelakangi meja makan terlonjak kebelakang saking kagetnya. Alhasil meja makan tersenggol dengan keras, membuat panci berisi makanan masakan Jaejoong tumpah dan beberapa piring serta gelas jatuh dan pecah berserakan.

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa duduk tersungkur di hadapan Yunho, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Sesaat hening...

"Changmin-a, kau membuat Yunho menumpahkan masakan yang telah kubuat untukmu. Belilah makanan diluar. Sebelum itu, bantu Yunho membersihkan pecahan gelas dan piring. Arra?" Jaejoong bangkit dari ketidak sadarannya. Moodnya benar benar hilang saat ini. Ia hanya melihat sekilas pada Yunho, lalu pergi.

Changmin yang tetap dengan sikap tidak bersalahnya menggerutu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mempertanyakan mengapa Jaejoong hyung seperti marah padanya.

Tanpa ia sadari Yunho mendekat kearahnya,

Bletaak!

"Awww!" Changmin mengusap kepalanya dan mendengus kesal ke arah Yunho yang barusan menjitak kepalanya.

"Kau benar benar menyebalkan Changmin, aku tidak ma..."

"Hyung! Ada apa?" belum sempat Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dua orang namja datang tergopoh-gopoh dengan membawa joystick play station.

"Aku lihat tadi Jaejoong hyung sepertinya dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Ada apa?" tanya namja dengan muka polos yang diketahui sebagai Kim Junsu.

"That's right. What happen hyung-a? Changmin-a?" tanya namja yang satunya lagi dengan aksen inggris yang lumayan.

"Aku hanya ingin menagih masakan Jaejoong hyung yang ia janjikan. Namun karena lama, akhirnya aku menyusul ke dapur. Dan sepertinya mereka hampir berciuman. Aku tidak tahan dengan perut lapar, akhirnya aku berteriak... dan.. yahh... mereka berdua kaget dan... yahhh... jadi seperti ini" Changmin menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil teteap menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari sang leader, Jung Yunho.

Yoochun yang menyadari keadaan segera bertindak, "Yunho hyung, sebaiknya kau menyusul Jaejoong hyung ke kamar. Aku dan Junsu akan mengurus kekacauan ini" perkataan Yoochun disambut anggukan oleh Yunho, iapun segera berlalu. Berbeda dengan Junsu yang malah menyikut perutnya pelan.

"Ya! Ini bukan urusan kita, mengapa kau menawarkan diri?" ujar Junsu sebal.

"Menurut sajalah, setidaknya kita bisa membantu Yunho hyung untuk terakhir kalinya" jawab Yoochun sekenanya.

"Ck! Ige mwoya..." sahut Junsu tidak terima.

"Nah Changmin, sekarang kau bereskan semua ini. Aku dan Junsu akan membeli makanan di luar. Oke?" titah Yoochun cepat.

"Haish! Sama saja aku yang membersihkan ini semua" Changmin menatap pecahan piring dan gelas dengan pandangan putus asa. Perut laparnya benar-benar tidak dihargai kali ini.

"Junsu-a kkaja! Siapkan mobil di tempat parkir. Aku akan segera menyusulmu" dengan refleks yang baik Junsu menangkap kunci mobil yang dilemparkan Yoochun.

Junsu-pun berlalu, "Ne hyung".

"Jja! Kau ingin makan apa Min-a?" Yoochun bersandar di kulkas sambil menyilangkan tangannya, memperhatikan Changmin yang mulai membersihkan pecahan gelas dan piring dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Belikan aku hamburger king size, cola satu krat, bibimbab, jajangmyeon dua mangkok, kimchi, baso ikan, dan snack. Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus mendapatkan semuanya Yoochun hyung" jawab Changmin tanpa menatap Yoochun.

"As your wish Min" balas Yoochun, lalu ia melenggang pergi.

Changmin megerutkan dahinya. Ini sedikit aneh. Biasanya dengan jumlah pesanan seperti itu, Yoochun akan berdebat dulu dengannya. Atau minimal melontarkan beberapa sumpah serapah tentang 'perut karetnya'. Tanpa mau ambil pusing, Changmin mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda.

_냉정하게__..._

Yunho bergegas menyusul Jaejoong yang berada di kamar. Sebenarnya ia merasa aneh dengan sikap Jaejoong. Apakah ia marah? Argh~ tak taulah.

Tok tok tok! "Jaejoongie...", Yunho mengetuk kamar Jaejoong sedikit tidak sabar.

Tok tok tok!

Merasa Jaejoong tidak akan menyahut ketukan pintunya, Yunho akhirnya memutar kenop pintu.

Ceklek!

Yunho melangkah masuk dan matanya menyusuri sekeliling kamar.

"Boo..." Yunho mencoba memanggil Jaejoong, karena sepanjang matanya melihat, Yunho tak dapat menemukan sosok namja cantik itu.

"Jae-ah..." kali ini ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tak ada.

"Kim Jae..."

"Aku di sini Yunho-a" Yunho menoleh cepat ke arah pintu balkon yang terbuka, dibalik tirai gorden yang tipis, ia bisa melihat siluet Jaejoongie-nya di sana.

"Kau di sini rupanya. Sedang apa hum? Ayo masuk, udara mulai dingin dan angin yang berhembus cukup kuat. Aku tidak mau kau sakit..." Yunho merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang, menyilangkan tangannya di dada Jaejoong. Angin yang berhembus menebarkan aroma Jaejoong sepanjang Yunho bisa bernafas.

"Mengapa? Kau tidak mau merawatku kalau aku sakit, Yun?" Jaejoong menerawang ke arah langit yang menggelap seiring terbenamnya matahari di barat.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Jae? Aku tidak mau kau merasa sakit. Sakit itu tidak enak. Tapi kalau dengan kau sakit, lalu aku bisa memelukmu terus-terusan seperti ini, aku senang hati akan merawatmu. Tapi bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin kau sakit" pikiran Yunho melayang ke masa lalu saat pergelangan kakinya cidera. Tidak enak. Sangat.

"Apa kau akan menemaniku selamanya Yun?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Jae..." Yunho menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Bisakah kau berjanji akan menjagaku selamanya Yun?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Jae..." Yunho mengerutkan keningnya perlahan. Ada apa ini? Yunho keheranan dengan sikap Jaejoong. Dirasa tubuh dalam pelukannya bergetar pelan.

Jaejoong menangis!

TBC

eotte eotte?

*nangis*

review dong buat komennya u.u

~It's hurt when you posting FF, then there are some visitors and readers, but they didn't leave comment or review even just one word #sigh


End file.
